An Unexpected Reunion
by firebreathinghighlady
Summary: When the King of Adarlan hosts a ball in honor of the Wolf of the North's homecoming, Aedion Ashryver finally gets to see his cousin again after 10 years. Aelin Ashryver Galathynius, disguised as Celaena Sardothien, must face the demons from her past and reveal what she has become. Set between ToG and CoM. Aelin pov.
1. Chapter 1

AELIN

I had asked Phillipa to let me dress myself. She didn't even know what I was going to wear. I had selected a midnight blue dress that would compliment my eyes. It had quarter sleeves and a slit that came to my thigh. Otherwise, the dress was pretty modest. At least, for my standards.

There was a knock at my door. "Celaena? Are you ready yet?" The more than slightly irritated voice belonged to Chaol.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am." I had just finished dusting my cheeks with blush when he'd called.

The king was holding a ball tonight. It was for the return of some general who'd been stationed in the Wolf Tribes in my home country of Terrasen. I didn't see why the King of Adarlan, a man who at least seemed to despise attending or throwing balls with every last fiber of his being, want to throw one for the homecoming of one stupid general. But I mean, a ball's a ball, right? I wanted to have fun.

When I walked out of my chambers, Chaol and Ress were waiting for me. Chaol linked his arm through mine and muttered to come on, scowling.

We walked through the open double doors. The party was in full swing, and only a few people noticed our arrival. Dorian was on the dais, for now, with his mother and father. He was happily chatting away with courtiers. I spotted Nehemia weaving through the crowd.

I walked straight to the tables upon tables of food, saving dancing for later. When I was finally up to dancing, I strode out on the floor in search of a partner. After a while, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I was expecting to find Dorian behind me, but I didn't. In fact, far from it.

The man behind me was huge. His golden hair was the same shade as mine, our eyes were identical. Even though it had been 10 years, I would recognize that face anywhere.

Aedion.

"Aelin,"he whispered.


	2. Aedion

AEDION

Aelin. It was Aelin. Finally, after all these years, she was here, and real. But wait. Why _was_ she here? I asked her as much.

"I-I'm-" was all she got out. The king's booming voice raised over the roar of the crowd.

"Aedion Ashryver! Come up here!" That couldn't be good, I thought, then remembered that the ball was in my honor.

I gathered my wits and strode away from my queen. As i passed by, many people felt it necessary to clap me on the back or shoulder. I wanted to growl at them. When I reached the dais, Dorian gave me a lazy grin. The king beckoned for me to walk up the steps. I did. I was expecting a toast, or something worth calling me up here, but no. Not with my luck.

When I stood beside him, the king forced me to my knees. Chaol, the sniveling Captain of the Guard held a sword at my throat. I heard a feminine cry- Aelin.

"So, Aedion, you finally got to see your cousin again after all these years, eh?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Eos SPOILERS! Do not read if you haven't read EoS!**_

AELIN

Shit. Shit this is not happening. After ten years, I finally get to see Aedion again, and _this_ is what happens?

I hated the king. I HATED that motherfucker.

The crowd was still. I couldn't move or do anything to help my cousin. It was agonizing.

"Come on, Aelin, I know you're somewhere out there." the king said, looking straight at me.

Just then, there was an explosion. i looked in the direction of the blast. There was a hawk, two wolves, a dark-haired man, and a mountain lion. They were all abnormally huge. Even from a distance, I could see the man's pointed ears and elongated canines. He was fae.

The hawk swiftly transformed into a silver-haired man and started running in my direction. His, his... cadre were starting to fight.

I noticed Chaol and Nehemia dragging Aedion away. I started after them, but a hand grabbed me from behind. It was the silver haired man from before.

Fighting broke out around us, and he hauled me over his shoulder. I started kicking and screaming, trying to use my training to get free. But he was just too strong.

He took me to a room that was dark, seeming to be part of the stone castle. He finally set me down.

"I'm Rowan," he said. I started to talk, but he cut me off.

"Shut up and listen. You're Aelin Galathynius, heir to the throne of Terrasen." _I already know this. "_ I work for Maeve, the fae queen in Wendlyn." He paused, as if readying himself.

"You are my mate."


	4. Chapter 4

AEDION

Ugh. Chaol explained the situation on the way to the dungeons.

"The king ordered me to take you down here. We're going to sneak you out while Dorian deals with his Dad. Dorian, apparently, has been working with those fae males. He's the one who got them to come here. He knew the king was plotting something, and decided to get you and _A-Aelin_ out before it was too late. He knew that you were related to... her. He knew you were a traitor to the crown. Yet he saved you. You and your cousin are in Dorian's debt. You are not in mine. I am only taking you to this safe haven because my king asked me to."

Well, damn. The other one, the princess, she stayed quiet. Chaol was too busy seething at me to notice that she was staring off into the distance. Only then did I realize that we'd already made it to the sewers. We heard a huge growl. A growl that wasn't human.

Shit.


End file.
